My Best Mistake
by AngelWings14530
Summary: Go back in time. To the year 1445. A time of the Middle Ages with princes and princesses. And of course, pirates. Discover the journey of a young girl and a young man who's sworn to piracy. Will love bloom or will it crumble? Rated M: Language and Sexual Themes
1. Characters

_**Author's Note: Hey people! I got this idea from a story called Yo Ho Ho by MyOwnSuperhero. I'm not copying it word-for-word, I'm too young to go to prison! No Copyright Intended. I have a whole other idea for this story. Anyway, The ruff's and puff's will have different names, so that's why I'm doing a character list so you know who's who. So enjoy, :)**_

Characters of My Best Mistake:

**The Rowdyruff Boys and Bio's:**

Brick- Brett Jojo. Male. Age: 18. Hair Color: Red-Orage. Eye Color: Crimson-Red. Height: 6ft 6in.

Butch- Baine Jojo. Male. Age: 17. Hair Color: Raven Black. Eye Color: Forest Green. Height: 6ft 7in

Boomer- Bastian Jojo. Male. Age: 16. Hair Color: Sandy Blonde. Eye Color: Dark-Ocean-Blue. Height: 6ft 5in

**The Powerpuff Girls and Bio's: **

Blsossom- Bethany Utonium. Female. Age: 18. Hair Color: Red-Orage. Eye Color: Pink. Height: 5ft 6in.

Buttercup- Billie Utonium. Female. Age: 17. Hair Color: Raven Black. Eye Color: Light Green. Height: 5ft 7in

Bubbles- Brianna Utonium. Female. Age: 16. Hair Color: Golden Blonde. Eye Color: Light Blue. Height: 5ft 5in

**Other Characters and Bio's:**

Professor Utonium- Johnathan Utonium. Male. Age:36. Hair Color: Black. Eye Color: Brown. Height: 6ft 3in

Miss Keane- Madilyn Untonium. Female Age: 34. Hair Color: Auburn. Eye Color: Light Blue. Height: 5ft 3in

**Own Characters and Bio's:**

Abigal Washington- Female. Age:54. Hair Color: Silver. Eye Color: Dark Brown. Height: 5ft

**The Crew and Bio's: **

William "Billy" Johnson- Male. Age: 32. Hair Color: Chesnut Brown. Eye Color: Gray Hazel. Height: 6ft 2in.

Dominic Johnson- Male. Age: 14. Hair Color: Chesnut Brown. Eye Color: Blue-Green Hazel. Height: 5ft 3in.

Carlton James- Male. Age: 34. Hair Color: Dirty Blonde. Eye Color: Light Blue. Height: 6ft 6in.

Brandon James- Male. Age: 18. Hair Color: Dirty Blonde. Eye Color: Blue. Height: 6ft 4in.

Dylan James- Male. Age: 17. Hair Color: Dirty Blonde. Eye Color: Gray Hazel. Height: 6ft 3in.

Jack Herondale- Male. Age:10. Hair Color: Chesnut Brown. Eye Color: Gray Hazel. Height: 4ft 3in.

Jason Herondale- Male. Age: 17. Hair Color: Brown. Eye Color: Gray Hazel. Height: 6ft 3in.

Eli Herondale- Male. Age 18. Hair Color: Black. Eye Color: Dark Brown. Height: 6ft

Connor Grayson- Male. Age: 20. Hair Color: Midnight Black. Eye Color: Dark Blue. Height: 6ft 4in

Daniel Matthews- Male. Age: 24. Hair Color: Sandy Blonde. Eye Color: Icy Blue. Height: 6ft 5in

*Jack Herondale, Jason Herondale and Eli Herondale are brothers*

*Carlton James is the father of Brandon James and Dylan James*

*William "Billy" Johnson is the father of Dominic Johnson*

**The Crew Titles:**

**The Captain-**Brett** Quartermaster-**Bastian** First Mate-**Baine

**Boatswain-**Daniel** Cabin Boy-**Jack **Carpenter-**Connor

**Gunner-**Eli** Master-**Jason **Pilot- **Carlton

**Powder Monkey- **Brandon** Sea Artist- **Dylan** Striker-**Dominic

**Surgeon- **Billy


	2. Chapter 1

My Best Mistake Chapter 1 Meeting Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

_**In the year 1445, there lived a world of adventure, freedom and the sea. This was the age of piracy. Most believe pirates are lowly theives, scoundrals, pompus people and most pirates are. But one young girl got an unexpected meeting with one. This is their story. **_

"Brianna! It's time for dinner, darling!" My mother shouts from the house. I'm out in my garden on the swing my father built for me and my sisters. I ran to the house through the back door and into the litte kitchen. Where our servant, Abigal was preparing dinner. Abigal is an African American woman, a slave, but here my parents are against slavery. She's more of a hired nanny, she's been here my whole life and she's my best friend even if she's older than me. Abigal is 54 and she's a hard worker for her age. I just turned 16 last week, on June 8th. Father held a ball for my birthday, I just love dancing. "Hey, Sugar." Abigal greets as she sets the salad and dinner rolls on the table. I smile at her, "Hey, Abby. What's for dinner?" I asked as I helped with the vegetables and plates. Abby and I set the table, "Pork roast with a honey glasze, just the way you like it. Sugar." Abby said proudly. "Mmm... sounds delicious, Abby. Were you thinkin' of me when you added the honey glaze?" I asked her. She gave me a warm yet miscevious smile, "Maybe." was all she said before she went back in the kitchen to get the pork.

"There's my baby girl where'd you disappear to?" My father asks me as he walks in the dinning room to kiss the top of my head. My father is a pretty tall man he's, 6ft 3in. He has black hair and brown eyes. Because of my father we are a wealthy family. My father is a scientist and head of town councel, right next to the mayor. "I was where I usually am, Papa." I told him with a smile as we sat down. He on one end of the table and me sitting to his right. He sighed, "Out in the garden again." he said with a smile. I giggled and nodded. My sisters and mother walked in. My mother is a very beautiful woman. She has long auburn hair with light blue eyes and she's not really tall, my sisters and I over tower her, she's 5ft 3in. Next comes my eldest sister, Bethany. She has really long red-orange hair, rare pink eyes, she's 18 and she's 5ft 6in. And then my second eldest sister, Billie. She has short raven black hair, light green eyes, she's 17 and she's 5ft 7in. And then there's me. I'm the youngest, 16, and the shortest of my sisters at 5ft 5in. I have long curly golden blonde hair, and my mother's light blue eyes and pale skin. I swear sometimes with my porclin like skin, I look like a doll. It's very creppy.

"Oh, Brianna. Honestly child, you bring in more dirt than there is outside." My mother said indicating to my dirty dress and the dirt trail I left coming in, as she sat on the other end of the table. I giggled, "Sorry Mama. After dinner I promise to clean it up." I told her. She smiled but still gave me that mom 'you better' look. And so we ate dinner, my sisters helped Abby clean up the dishes while I swept the floors of dirt and put the dirt back outside. "Oh, fiddle-sticks." Abby said in fustration. "What is it Abby?" Bethany asked. "I forgot to go to town and get a few grocieries. We'll be having nothing for breakfast unless you like milk and toast." Abby said laughing a little at her own joke. "Oh, well I could go to town to get somethings if you want, Abby." Bethany suggested. "I don't know, darling. It's getting awfully late. Best wait 'till morning." Abby said patting Bethany's arm. It is getting late, around 5. But the shops will still be open until 7. "Really, it's no truouble, Abby. I'll go with her if it makes you feel any better." Bille suggested with a smile. "Ooo, I want to go to! Please." I pleaded my sisters. "Yes, you can go. But if only Abby and Mama and Papa says it's alright." Bethany answered me.

I smiled brightly at them. "Oh alright. Just be home before the sun goes down." Abby told us. "Mama, Papa. Can me, Billie and Bethany go into town to pick up a few things for Abby?" I asked then as they sat in the sitting room. My father reading the newspaper and my mother sewing up one of my dresses. They have 2 big chairs an end table separating them and they are infront of the fireplace,which is ablaze right now. "Alright, you can go. But you better listen to Bethany. She's in charge." Papa said. I nodded and hugged him, "Alright Papa. We'll be back soon." I told him as I ran upstairs to get my coat. I ran back down stairs to meet my sisters at the front door who are already ready to go out. Bethany with her pink dress with lace on the hems, pink coat, and pink bonnet. Bille looks the same but her colors are light green. Same with me only my colors are light blue. "Oh Brianna. You hair." Bethany says like it's a tragedy. She grabs a brush from the table by the door that has a mirror over it, and brushes out my hair. She then braids both sides of my hair and ties them in the back. Then she smoothes the rest of my hair. "Satisfied?" I asked Bethany. "Yes, now we can go." she said. "Mother, Father, we're off." Bille yelled to them. "Be safe, darlings." Mother shouted. "We will." we shouted back then left.

Bethany holding a grocery list and a basket. Town is about a mile on foot from our mansion. I twirl around and then continue to walk with my sisters with them smiling at me. "Oh, I just love the outdoors. You feel so free!" I said in excitement. My sisters giggled at me. We walked in a comfortable silence then we got to town and I had a good wiff of the harbor. Yup, we live in a beach town with a port. I love it. I just love the sea, I can't help it. I love the smell, the sounds, the cute little turtles that are venturing to the ocean. I love it all. "Brianna, you can go to the beach while Billie and I get the groceries." Bethany told me. "Oh, really?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I hugged her quick then ran to the beach. "Where you off to in such a hurry, Miss. Brianna?" an elderly woman asked me. "To the beach, Mrs. Parks." I yelled to her while running. She shook her head muttering something about how that girl has spirit or something. Once I got there, the crystal blue water never looked as beautiful. I laughed and took off my shoes and stockings, feeling the warms sand under my toes. Let this be known, the harbor and the beach are not on the same side of town.

The harbor has some nasty water in it and it only has docks and boats or ships. The beach is on the other side of town, I had to run a really long time to get to it. Passing people and buggies and having my feet hurt a little due to running in heels. I sighed content, then I fell backwards onto the still warm sand smiling up at the setting sun. I do hope my sisters hurry up, before we have to walk home in the dark.

**Baine's P.O.V**

I sniff. Ah, the fresh salty sea air. But that gets ruined by the smell of the harbor. My brother, Brett, is the captin of this ship. And it was ordered that we have to stop somewhere to get supplies and refuel. We changed our flag to that one of the royal forces, and we changed our clothes so we blend in with everyone else. As the crew, my brothers and I walk in a shop, we spot a young girl with long blonde hair smiling and running somewhere. But she almost runs down some poor old woman. I smile at this. "Where you off to in such a hurry, Miss. Brianna?" the elderly woman asked her. "To the beach, Mrs. Parks." she yelled to the old woman while taking off again. The old woman, Mrs. Parks, laughed and shook her head then continued on with her walk. I start to walk out of the shop until my brother stops me, "Baine, where are you going?" he asks me. Red eyes irritated, I smirk at him, "To the beach." then I take off in a run. When I get there I see that she's taken off her shoes and stockings and is smiling at the vast ocean. Then she just falls backward onto the sand and laughs. I shake my head. This girl is so strange. She's very interesting. So, I walk up to her and hover over her.

She is quite the beauty. Long blonde hair, that if you look just right, is like spun gold. A beautiful light blue dress, and a beautiful body to top it off. Then she scrunches her eyes, and opens them to see who's blocking her sun. Her eyelids flutter open and it forest green meeting light blue eyes. Her eyes widen looking up at me, at a stranger. I smirk, this'll be fun.

**End of Baine's P.O.V**

One minutes I'm basking in the last rays of sunlight, the next it's blocked by someone. At first I thought it was Billie here to tell me that they are done and time to go home. But when I open my eyes, I meet forest green ones. Not light green. This is not Billie. This person isn't even a woman, it's a man. A really handome man I might add. He's tall, really tall but that could be because he's standing and I'm laying down. He has sun-kissed tanned skin, messy raven black hair, lean yet musculed build and didn't I say he was handsome? My eyes widen a little at this stranger then I scramble back up into a sitting position then I stand up. "Who are you?" I asked. "Who are you?" he asked back. I pouted a little. "I asked you first." I told him. "Name's Baine." he said holding out his hand. Well, only to be polite I shook it, "Brianna." I told him. He smiled, "Beautiful." he whispered then kissed the back of my hand, I blushed. "So, Brianna. What's your business here this evening." he asked. "My business is my buisness." I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "What's yours?" I asked. He smirked at me, "My business is my buisness." he replied copying me.

Well, I guess it's only fair. "I'm here with my sisters. They are buying a few things and told me I could come here to wait for them to be done." I told him. He chuckled, "What a coincidence. So am I." he said. "Who are you really? You don't live here." I asked him. "That's correct. I'm just passing by, getting what I need then I'll be off." he explained with a grin. "And how is it that you know I don't live here?" he asked getting closer to me. I take a step back, "Well, this is a small town. Everyone knows everyone. And I've never seen _you_ before." I explained poking his chest, left hand on my hip. He smirked down at me. "Brianna! We're leaving!" I heard Billie call. I looked back and saw her, giving me a warm smile and Baine the death glare. I sighed and got my stockings and shoes. I put on my stockings with him watching me the whole time. Talk about weird. I then laced up my shoes and stood up straightening out my dress. "Baine! Let's go!" a man yelled to him on the other side where my sisters are. From here I see that this man has the same color as Bethany's, it's tied in a ponytail and he looks like something out of a fairy tail. He's quite handome too.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll meet again." he said kissing the back of my hand then left. I shook my head and went to my sisters. Ok, so it's not every day I meet a mysterious stranger. "Who was that man?" Bethany asked in her protective mom voice. I shrug, "I don't know." I said whistfully looking back at him. "Don't ever talk to strangers, Brianna. You hear me?" Bethany asked warning me. I nodded, "Good, now let's get home." She said and we walked home. It was 30 minutes to town and 30 minutes back. "We're back!" I yelled as we walked through the door. "Welcome home." Mother said. "Now it's off to bed." Father said. "Thank you darlings." Abby said taking the basket full of groceries. We nodded. Our parents kissed our forheads and we went upstairs to get ready for bed. We said goodnight to each other before going into our rooms. I almost immedtely fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

**Baine's P.O.V**

"Damn it!" Brett swore. "What is it, Brett?" my youngest brother, Bastian asked concerned. "We don't have enough money. We'll have to go raid someone's house tonight." Brett explained. "Ooh, and I thought we wouldn't have fun." I said smirking. Brett rolled his eyes at me but smiled, "Anyone know of any wealthy families on this town?" Brett asked the crew. "The Utonium's." Jason said. Jason is 17. Has brown hair and gray hazel eyes and he's 6ft 3in. "What about them?" Brett asked. Jason shrugged. "Over heard some old woman talk to a cashier about the Utonium's youngest daughter almost running her down. So I asked her about the Utonium's and she was kind enough to tell me all about them." Jason said with a smirk. "Go on." Brett said. "They live a mile from town in that direction." Jason said pointing to the far left of town to a dirt road. The same direction I saw Brianna and her sisters go. "Mr. Utonium is a wealthy man. He is some genius scientist and head of town councel." Jason explained the rest. No. I could see the plan forming in my brother's head and the smirk telling he approved. But when we usually go on raids we either kill or injure the people we're stealing from. It's what pirates do. But I'm not sure I'm going to enjoy this raid. "Perfect. We leave in the middle of the night when they are asleep." Brett said. This won't end well.

**End of Baine's P.O.V**


	3. Chapter 2

My Best Mistake Chapter 2 The Raid

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

The sound of the front door being busted open. I wake up to that sound. The sound of banging. I get out of bed and put on my robe over my night gown. I venture out in the hall way upstairs and go to my parents room, my father isn't there. He must still be up then. Probably working on a science experiment. "Mama? Mama are you awake?" I ask her. "Yes, c'mon lets go see what all that ruckus is about." she said quietly. My sister's joined us as we walked down stairs. What we see before us makes us freeze in our steps. Abby has been slain. I gasp and run to her, "Abby!" I yell as I look to see if she's still breathing. But all I get are fearful dark brown eyes looking up at me. I cry as I close her eyelids. Bethany and Billie joins me, "Who would do something like this?" she asks aloud to no one in particular. We're answered my a shriek. My sisters and I whip our heads around, there is a man. A pirate. And he has blood on his sword. My mother's blood. "Mama!" we yell forgetting Abby and running to her. Billie kicks the pirate into unconciouness. "Mama, please, please wake up." I sob. "Mother? Mother, open your eyes. Now!" Bethany yells trying to stay calm through broken tears.

Bethany checks her pulse, and does CPR. I thank god that she's practicing to become a nurse. "We need a doctor." Bethany said. "I'll be back." Billie said angrilly as she ran out to the stables. I hear the neighing of a horse and it's hooves then it stops and we hear Billie scream. "Billie!" Bethany and I yell, as we look outside to see our sister on the grass. Not moving. "I'm gonna find, Papa." I told her getting up. Bethany grabs my arm and hugs me down to her, "Be safe." she whispers. I nodd and she kisses my cheek before I run off to the laboratory in our basement. I can hear shouting, and things clanking. The pirates are stealing our silver and other valuables. If they needed money, all they had to do was ask. My father would have given it to them. They didn't have to almost kill my mother. "Papa!" I yell frantically. I'm suddenly pulled back, a hand covering my mouth. "Shh... do you want to end up like your servant?" a familiar voice asks. I turn around and meet forest green eyes again. What is relief turns into rage when reality sinks in. "You." I say with venom in my voice.

"Y-Your a part of them? You killed, Abby?! She wasn't a servant, she was a friend!" I yelled at him. Then I couldn't stop the tears, "You killed my mother." I started punching him, "You killed Billie!" I yelled punching him more taking out my anger. Then I got tired and hugged him to me as I cried. "All you had to do was ask. You only had to ask." I say my voice muffled through his shirt. "Kill me next." I told him in all seriousness pulling away from him. "What?" He asked shocked. "You heard me. Kill me, I'd rather die than to be without my family." I told him. "Baine?" a voice asks. He suddenly grabs me, "Hostage. What should I do with her." Baine tells the man that I saw before. But as I get a better look at him, he looks scary. Crimson red eyes, malicous smirk. The man smirks down at me. Looking over every inch of me. I scruch my nose, disgusted. He grins at Baine, "Take her to the ship. She's mine now." the man said, coming close to me. And caressing my face, I spit at him disgusted. He wipes my spit off, "Feisty. I like it." he said then he called off the raid and the crew hooped and hollered and ran back to the ship.

I struggled to break free, "Let me go! I don't want to be his! I don't belong to him! Let me go! I have to see Bethany, I have to see Bethany." I yelled at him as I started crying again. "I can't. He's the captain. What he says goes. I-I'm sorry about your family but you don't have one anymore." he snapped at me. I looked up at him with fearful eyes, "What? No, that's not true. Papa and Bethany are still alive." I told him. He looked at me with regretful eyes. "No, they aren't." he said quietly. "No, that's not true. It's not true." I yelled at him. He just looked at me with regret. I got out of his grip and ran back to where Bethany and Mama were. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth as I saw. Billie and Papa joined the others in the front hall. They are lined in a row. Abby, Papa, Mama, Billie and Bethany. All dead. All with a pool of blood making the white tiles stained pink. But the loss that hit me the most, wasn't Abby's, wasn't my parent's. It was Bethany's. She had always been there the most.

"B-Beth. Beth. No, no. You can't leave me alone! You can't! Stop pretending! Stop it! It's not funny! You and Billie are going to wake up and it'll all be a prank right? Right? Then Mama and Papa will scold you for playing such a mean trick on me and Abby won't let you have any candy that she made from scratch. Because only good girls get candy. You can't be gone." I sobbed. "If your gone who's going to tell me to be safe? Who's going to yell at me to stop getting my dress dirty? Who's going to yell at me to get down from that tree before I break my neck? Who's going to tell me to do my chores? Who's going to braid my hair? Who's going to be there when I need you to tell me it's going to be ok when we both know it isn't? Who's going to be my big sister? Please, don't go." I sobbed hugging her limp pale body. I felt someone trying to pry my grip from my sister. "No! Leave me alone." I yelled tightening my grip. "Bastian! Don't just stand there. Go up in the bedrooms and get this girl some clothes!" Baine yelled to a boy. But I didn't see him, I have my eyes shut tight. "Where's your room?" Baine tried asking. But I wouldn't tell.

"You killed my sister." I said quietly. "Actually, I didn't. Connor did." he said. I glared at him with my tear stained, red and puffy face. "It doesn't matter who did it. It doesn't change the fact that she's gone. That their all gone. And that I'll never see them again." I said quietly. "You right. I'm sorry. Now, we really have to go." He said. I sniffed and nodded. "Ok." I whipsered. I kissed Bethany's forehead, eyes shut tight, tears streaming down my face. "Bye, Bethany Marie Utonium." I whipsered. Then I went to Billie and kissed her forehead. "See ya later, Billie Jane Utonium." Then I went to Mama. I kissed her cheek, "Bye, Mama. Madilyn Rose Utonium." I said saying my mother's name. And then I got to Papa. And I broke down. I had always been a daddy's girl. I kissed his cheek, "Bye, Papa. Johnathan Michael Utonium." I said saying my father's name. I kissed Abby's cheek, "Bye, Abby. I wonder what your making for dinner?" I said with a small smile. Then I sat on my knees and let some more tears fall. "I love you." I whispered before I got up and left.

Bastian came down with a few of my dresses and Baine told him to bring me to the ship. I heard my house crack. I looked back to see that Baine torched it. I looked away and let Bastian lead me to their ship. I'll never see my family again. I'll never get yelled at for being in the dirt again. I'll never make them laugh and smile again. I'll never swing in my garden again. The garden me and my mother tended. I'm all alone. I'm orphaned. I'm lost. I'm going to harden my heart. I'm not going to be broken. I'm going to be strong, it's what Billie would do. It's what Bethany would do. It's what my parents and Abby would do. I'm going to be strong. For them. Always for them. Always.


	4. Chapter 3

My Best Mistake Chapter 3 Meeting The Crew

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

"Here. Put this on, we'll have to toss your night gown. Unless you like sleeping in dry blood." Bastian said at attempt to cheer me up. I gave him a small smile, "Thanks." I said then he walked out and closed the door behind him. He took me to the captain's quarters. The captian to which I despise. If it weren't for his order, my family would still be alive. I got out of the ragged, blood stained night gown. And into my usual light blue gown. I even had to tighten the corset myself. It was tricky but I managed to do it. I did a mental victory dance in my head at that. I pushed up my breasts a little because the lace was itching them. I got stuck with all the small genes in my family. The curvacious, hour glass figure, small but and brests. But I am very beautiful and I don't have to try. It's just natrual. Though it was natural for my sisters too. I shed a tear at the thought of them. I found a brush on a desk and brushed out my tangeled messy hair. I sat down on the bench thing by the window, brushing my still silky smooth hair.

"I see you've found a brush." a voice says. I look to see _him_. The Captian. I look away from him and continue to brush my hair. "Hey!" I yell in protest as he takes the brush from me. He then starts to brush my hair, I roll my eyes at him, sigh and look out the window. "Such beauty. How old are you?" he asks. "16." I answer. "How old are you? You look pretty young to be a captain." I told him voice nonchalant. He chuckles, "That I am, my dear. I am truly sorry for your losses. You see we as pirates have to take care of anyone who gets in our way." he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Oh? And you didn't 'take care of me' too?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled again, "Why would I? What would I turn out to be if I killed such a vixen." he said slyly breathing down my neck and running the back of his hand down my cheek. I'm this close to biting him. "My sisters were pretty too." I mutter. "True. But not as innocent." he whispered in my ear. My eyes widen a little then I narrow them and turn to look at him. "And what do you plan on doing with me?" I asked.

He smirks, "Many things, my dear. I own you now." he said with a wave of his hand. "You don't own me! I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled. In a flash he has me pinned against the wall of the ship. "Yes. I. Do. So, deal with it. Be greatfull for my mercy." he snaped at me, eyes blazing with fierce determination. I gulped a little under his gaze. He then let me go. "Come out to meet the crew when your ready. You've already met Bastian, ask him anything and he'll give it to you." he said. "Oh, could he come here now then?" I asked. "Right away, Princess." he said. Then he was gone and Bastian came in followed by Baine. Which is a surprise. "Yes?" he asked. I got a good look at him now. He's tall about 6ft 5in, with deep ocean blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He is really handsome too. "The Captain said that you'd give me anything I asked for, is that right?" I asked. He exchanged a worried look with Baine. "That's right." he said warrily. I smiled, "Perfect. Then you can ensure my freedom, right?" I asked. He frowned, "No, I'm sorry. I can't." he said. I nodded, "Yes you can. Kill me. Say it was an accident or something. I just want to be anywhere but here." I told him sitting down. "I've never met someone so ready to die." Baine said whistfully. "Well, now you have." I muttered.

Bastian took pity on me and knelt down to me. " I know that the captain may seem horrid now and he is for letting your family get killed. But now you have a new family, you'll see that in time. I know." Bastain said in a calm voice. "How can you be so sure?" I asked him. He stood up and shrugged, "I just do. Besides it seems so unlike you to sulk." he said smiling up at me. I gave a small smile back in return. "It's not." I admitted. He smiled up at me, "I knew it." he said. I tilt my head to the side and smile at him, "I like you. Your nice." I told him. He chuckled, "Yeah, I get that alot." he said smiling. "You like me too." Baine said. I shruged, "No. Not at the moment." I told him. "C'mon. Time to meet the crew." Bastian said helping me up. I sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to eventually." I said reluctantly. "That's the spirit." Bastian said patting my back encouagingly. I giggled and smiled. We stepped out. "Ah, the Princess desides to join us." the captain said. I scoweled at him and he just smirked at me. "Stop! Everyone, stop! The Princess is here." the captain shouted to the crew. "Everyone, come fourth say you name and your job on the ship. Because if I'm correct the Princess as no knowlage of sailing, does she?" he asked looking at me.

I shook my head, "No. Can't say that I do." I told him. He grined at me, "Well you've already met my brothers. Bastian is my Quartermaster. Meaning he's my second in command. And Baine is my First Mate. Meaning he is to take over as Captain if I am unable to. And I'm Brett. I don't belive I've ever told you my name, Princess." he said looking at me incredulously. "No, you didn't." I said. "And you never gave me yours." he said. "That's right." I said, nothing more. "Well..." he said. "It starts with a B." I told him. "Bestsy?" I scruch my nose. "Ok. Bethany?" he asked. I palled. "That was the name of my sister." I said voice laced with ice. I glared at him, "It's Brianna. Now stop guessing." I snapped. "Well, who wants to introduce themselves to the Princess first." Brett announced. A boy with chesnut brown hair, blue-green hazel eyes. And looks to be 14 with the height 5ft 3in. He's cute. "I'm Dominic. I'm a Striker, that means I'm an expert hunter at sea fishing. I just kill stuff from the sea for us to eat." he said smiling. My eyes widen a little, he seems happy about that.

Another boy comes up to me, he looks 10, and he's 4ft 3in. He also has chesnut brown hair, and gray hazel eyes. He's pretty cute. "I'm Jack. I'm the Cabbin Boy. I basically am a servant to the Captain." he explained with a smile. The next boy comes up, he looks to be 6ft 3in and 17. He has dirty blonde hair and gray hazel eyes. He's pretty handome. "I'm Dylan, Princess." he then kissed the back of my hand. "I'm the Sea Artist. And no, I do not sit around painting canvases. I ship's navigator. I'm an expert at reading and correcting charts, using navigational tools such as the cross-staff, backstaff, quadrant, and sextant." he explained. He explained. The next boy comes up to me, he looks to be 6ft 3in and 17. He has brown hair and gray hazel eyes. And he's handsome too. "Jason. I'm the Master. I basically am in charge of everything on the ship. Like masses, look out, ect.." he explained. I nodded.

"Brandon. I'm what's left of the Powder Monkeys. The other's left by escape or they just died. A Powder Monkey is a group on boys no younger than 13 that have been forced on the ship or are runaways. I'm 18 now but hey, someone's gotta main the gun control." he said with a charming smile that lights up his blue eyes. He has dirty blonde hair also and looks to be 6ft 4in and very handsome. "Eli. I'm the Gunner. I'm in charge of guns and other weaponry." he said. He's pretty tall like about 18 and 6ft, he has black hair and dark brown eyes. He's handsome too. "Connor Grayson, ma'am. I'm the Carpenter. I keep the boat from sinking." he smiles brightly at me as the other crew members chuckle. Connor. _Connor. _That name. He's the guy. The guy that killed Bethany. He, he took my sister's life. He has midnight black hair, if you look at it closely it looks sort of blue and has dark blue eyes. He looks to be about in his eary 20's and 6ft 4in. "I'm Daniel, Brianna. I'm the Boatswain. I keep the crew in check. Make 'em behave." he said smirking. He has sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he looks to be in his early 20's and 6ft 5in.

"I'm William but you can just call me Billy. I'm the Surgeon or doctor of the crew. Come to me when ever you feel sick. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you often being with this guy." he said pointing his thumb to Brett. I giggled, "You know, I think your right." I said smiling at him. Will has graying chesnut brown hair and gray hazel eyes, he looks to be in his 30's at 6ft 2in. "Last but certiantly not least, I'm Carlton, Princess. I'm the Pilot. I steer the ship." he explained with a grin. He has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes and is really tall like 6ft 6in. "Nice to meet you all. I guess. Considering you all slautered my family without mercy. If money was all that you need, all you had do was ask. My father would have given you all what you needed. Instead you slaughter innocent people and keep their youngest daughter alive to deal with the grief. You'd better watch out. Every little girl is capable of murder, 'cause you hurt her. And you all did more than hurt me." I spoke with a cold, firm determination and I think I scared a few. Then I turned my back and shut myself in the captain's quarters.

**Brett's P.O.V**

Slam. It echo's though out the ship. Slam. It's like a slap in my face. This is why we don't take hostages. But I couldn't help it. She's just to beautiful, why would anyone destroy that beauty? I couldn't kill her. It's never happened to me before. I can kill without thinking twice about it. I have ever since I can remember. But I hesitated with her. What kind of monster would I be if I innocence? I couldn't do it. I want to know why. Which is why I'm so damnned determined to make her mine which the answer is no clear. I look out to my crew, affected by her words. Looks of guilt and remorse all around. I share those feelings too but I'm not showing them. "Fear not, gents. She'll come around. Back to work!" I ordered. I hope she realizes she locked herself in my quarters. And I have a key to get in. I knock, "Brianna. Let me in." I told her hand on the door knob. Hmm... I guess she didn't lock herself in. I open the door and see her at the window sill, her knees drawn up to her chest, head against the cold glass, staring out at the sea as she silently cries. "Brianna?" I asked. I don't really know how to comfort a weeping girl. Guess there's a first for everything.

"I was thinking about Billie." she said quietly. "Billy? Why?" I asked. Honestly she just got introduced to the man. She giggled through her tears, "No, not that Billy. Billie as in B.I.L.L.I.E my sister. She was the one who was going to get the doctor for Mama but one of your men killed her before she could get on her horse. She wasn't going to tell, she just wanted Mama to be well. I was remembering when we were younger and played hide and go seek. I was hiding in the laundry basket for 4 hours and no one found me. Until Abby had to do the wash. She screamed thinking I was dead in the laundry basket. Given that I was only 6 I could fit. Billie was laughing her butt off saying that she found me. Then Bethany yelled at Billie for not trying to find me sooner." she told me. "I then climbed out of the basket to go to my two bickering sisters and just giggled. Then we're all on the floor laughing until Mama and Papa asked what in the heck are we doing and we laughed even harder. Mama and Papa and Abby joined in the laugh. We were laughing for what seemed like forever. But I should know better. Nothing lasts forever."

"Even love has an end sometimes. I just hoped that I'd lose Mama and Papa when they were old and gray and couldn't hold on anymore. And that I'd loose my sisters the same way. I never imagained this. No one does. I meant what I said to Baine. I'd rather die than to live without my family. I-I'm lost. On a pirate ship. Wondering when this nightmare will end. But it won't. I'm stuck here. I have no where to go anyway. So I guess I would rather be here then on the streets becoming a prostitute to get money for some bread. So I thank you for your mercy and hospitality. Now if you excuse me, I'm still mourning my family." She said looking at me then set her head back on the window. I wiped my face, she made me cry just by listening to her. I left. "Brett? A-Are you crying?" Baine asked. I turn on his angrily, "You would be to if you just listened to what I just did." I snapped at him. Then went up to the steering wheel where Carlton is. And look out on the horizon and sigh. Getting her to be mine is going to be harder than I thought.

**End of Brett's P.O.V**


	5. Chapter 4

My Best Mistake Chapter 4 Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

I've been staring out this window for about a week now. Just staring. Whenever one of the crew tried to talk to me, I wouldn't respond. I've been immobile. My legs hurt from being bent up to my chest for so long but I learned how to ignore the pain and just be numb. That's what I am. Numb. Being numb means I don't think. And not thinking means I don't have to acknowledge my family's death. I value family the most in my life and to have it ripped away from me in just one night, it's hard to bare at the moment. I know that I'll be fine and move on eventually, keep on living. But that's a long time from now. I'm still in the mourning phase. And this is how I handle things. I shut down. I don't talk. I don't eat. I'm just a living being that breathes and sleeps. "Brianna. Brianna." a voice calls to me. I pick my head up and turn to look at who's addressing me.

Great. It's the last person I want to see right now. I look away from him. I'm back to looking out the window without really seeing anything. That pisses him off because he grabs my shoulders quite roughly and makes me look at him. "I've brought you food. You are to eat every last bit of it." he tells me. If it were anyone else I would have ignored them. But since it's the dear ol' Captain, I have to respond back to him. He yells and cusses at me if I don't. "Oh? And if I don't? You'll throw me overboard? Make me walk the plank?" I ask sarcastically. "Don't tempt me." he warns. I look at the plate of some pork, mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. I'm actually quite surprised that he also brought me a fork, knife and a napkin. I didn't even think pirates knew what silverware was. It does look good, and I haven't eaten in days. I've become un-healthy and gross.

For me hating pirates so much I sure do smell like one. I really need to bathe. I huffed and sat at the Captain's desk where my food is and sigh as I cut off a piece of pork. The Captain watches me eat. I squirm a little in my seat under his watchful gaze. "Do you mind? Could you not stare at me while I eat?" I ask him somewhat politely. "Well excuse me for not trusting you." he says standing back up. Well at least he stopped looking over my shoulder. And he's the one talking about trust. If anyone has trust issues it's me. "Is there somewhere I can bathe?" I asked the Captain. A sly smirk made his way on his face, I scowled at him. "Your on a ship, Princess, a pirate ship. We rarely bathe. But for you, you can use my washtub, since you are already barricading yourself in my quarters anyway." he told me. It's not like I can go anywhere else.

"And what about my dresses? What have you done with them?" I ask. He walks over and pats a trunk. "In here, Princess." he said with a grin. "Well, can I see them?" I asked annoyed. "So, demanding, aren't we?" he asked but got out 4 dresses anyway, he threw them at me as I took a bite of mashed potato. One was a cream yellow, like custard. It has a hood, and a leaf design. Another was purple velvet, it has a golden pattern design on the sleeves and belt. Another one was a royal blue, it looked like there were golden stars on it in a swirly design. And the last one was red velvet. It has beads around the neck and a circle belt that hangs at the waist. "Wear the dark blue one." he suddenly said. I sigh and shrug, "Alright." I said then finished my meal. Not leaving a scrape as he ordered. "I'll have Jack get your bath ready." He grabbed my empty plate. But he wasn't done talking.

"And when your done you are to meet us on deck. It's time to socialize, Princess." the Captain said well more like ordered as he left me taking my empty plate with him. I sighed and decided to stretch out my tired limbs. After that I sat back down at the Captain's desk. There's nothing but a bunch of maps on this desk. "Miss?" a quiet voice says. I look up to see Jack, I smile at him, "Yes?" "Your bath is ready. Just go through that room, there is already soap and a towel for you." he informed me. "Thank you, Jack." he nodded then left. I'm just glad that he didn't call me Princess. I put the other dresses in the trunk as I took the royal blue one with me, there are 3 small steps leading to a door that leads to a small bathroom of some sorts. A giant washtub is nailed down to the floor boards and the corner of the ship to which it is in, filled with steamy hot water.

I undress and lay my clothes in a pile on the floor, away from the tub of course. I lifted my leg and set it in the tub, hot! But as I got the rest of my body in the tub, it got cooler. I sighed in relief. I found the soap on a shelf by the tub along with a small bucket and a towel. I get the small bucket, fill it with water and pour the hot water over my head, letting it wash away the dirt in my hair. I grab the soap and scrub away all the dirt and grime on my body, I do this standing up. I then get out of the tub and wrap myself in the towel. Someone knocks, then they just barge in. "Excuse me!" I yell at the man who walked in. He looked at me and smirked, crimson red eyes glaring lustfully. I scrunch my nose up in disgust and make sure the towel is covering me completely. "Oh, good. You've finished bathing. You were taking dreadfully long so I thought I'd check up on you." he said, leaning over me.

I back up and my back hits the shelf, I knock the small bucket in the tub, it splashes and gets me and the Captain wet. Damn, why do I always have to be pinned against a wall? "Oh, how thoughtful of you. Now if you excuse me, I have to dress." I told him with a warning in my voice. He grinned at me, as he slid his hand down and brought my leg up to him, running his hand up and down my exposed thigh, just stopping before my womanhood. I get outraged by this, "What are you doing?! Stop!" I yell at him. But he does not stop, instead he rubs small circles on my inner thigh with his thumb, and looks at me, head tilted to the side. "So, beautiful." he says, then he kisses me, roughly and hungry. I moan a little in surprise then I break away and slap him."Don't touch me!" I yelled at him.

He grabs me roughly, my towel falls down a little, exposing a little of my chest. "You belong to me. I can do whatever to you, whenever. It is time you understood that. Do not speak to me unless spoken to. Do not leave without my permission. Do not even do _anything _without my permission. You are mine. Mine." he declared with a firm warning in his voice. But due to my stubbornness I ignore him, "I am not yours nor am I anyone's else's. I am not property, you do not own me. I am not some prize to be won!" I yelled at him with a firm warning of my own. He chuckled darkly, "That is where your wrong dearie. As long as I am alive, you'll be mine." he said getting close to my face. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You will never be free." I tensed. My fears confirmed.

He kisses me again then walks away, "Come out when you've dressed. The crew and I are waiting. It's time to celebrate." he said cheerfully. "Celebrate? Celebrate what?" I asked. He chuckled, "Yours and mine engagement of course." he said like it was the obvious truth. "What? Marriage?! I will never marry you!" I shouted at him. He only gave me a smirk and a chuckle, "We'll see about that." and then he was gone. Leaving me a little cold, in a towel, confused and enraged beyond compare. Ugh! Bloody pirates!


	6. Chapter 5

My Best Mistake Chapter 5 A Pirate's Life For Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or A Pirate's Life For Me from the Disney movie, The Pirates of the Carribean. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

I walk out, agaisnt my will. It's night outside, so there is a chill in the air. Laterns are lighting up the ship as the crew sing and dance around the mast of the ship. I can see Jack and the other younger boys playing an acordian or just tapping their feet along to the song. Some of the crew are sitting on the floor and others are sitting in chairs bringing their mugs up singing like drunks. Probably because they are.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me./We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot./Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot./Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me./We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack./Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./Maraud and embezzle and even highjack./Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

They sing. Ugh! I start my way down the stairs onto the deck. "Oi! Princess!" Bastian yells running up to me, stubling a little. "Drink up!" he tells me laughing, as he holds out a mug to me. I take the mug and eye him skeptically. "What is this?" I ask as I smell it. "Ugh! It's bloody awful!" I say disgusted. I looked at Bastian and he looks like I pained him by saying that whatever this is, is revolting. "It's rum, darlin'. Some mighty fine bloody rum at that." he said, sluring his words a little. "I-I don't know, Bastian. I've never drank before." I admit. The only alcohol I've been given was at my Aunt Katherine's wedding 2 years past. But sadly she died during child birth and so did my cousin, he was a stillborn. And my uncle, Harry, became a drunkard and found dead by the docks 7 weeks later. I really have no family anymore.

The dumbstruck expression on his face nearly made me double over with giggles."Never had rum?!" He repeated in utter shock, "You poor, deprived child! We must get you drunk!" The idea of being drunk didn't sound the slightest bit pleasing, but I didn't want Boomer to be upset. I sighed and hesitantly brought the mug to my lips and I take a sip and nearly spit it on him. I make a revolting sound, "Oh my goodness. That must be the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." I ranted disgusted. Well, I'm never drinking rum again. Was he trying to poison me? Bloody pirates! He shook his head, amused, "It's an acquired taste. Take another sip." I obeyed after shooting him a look of scrutiny, it still tasted horrid but it was tolerable, if nothing else. I was also getting a pleasent dumb feeling in my head."Not as revolting as before." I told the staring Bastian.

So much for never drinking rum anymore. Bastian then grabbed my arm and took me in with the crew, giving me a mug of rum of my own. We clanked our mugs together and took a swing. I laughed at Bastian who didn't stop drinking, he's still gulping down the liquid with his arm around my shoulders, leaning back and almost falling over. Around three mugs later, I was dancing around the deck with Bastian and I singing. Well, more like yelling without a harmony or melody whatsoever. The rest of the crew were cheering us on, holding mugs up.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me./We kindle and char and in flame and ignite./Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./We burn up the city, we're really a fright./Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves./Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs./Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads/Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads/Drink up me 'earties, yo ho./Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

Bastian suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thud, unconscious. I found this hysterically funny for whatever reason and laughed until tears stung my eyes. I fell down on my knees by him, and poked him. "Bastian, wha tar you doin'." I said giggling and sluring my words. I'm slightly aware of my surroundings but my vision is still a little fuzzy. Someone tried pulling me up but I tried pushing his hand off my arm, "Hey! Wha to you tink your doin'?" I asked the man realizing it's only the Captian. "Your drunk, Brianna. It's time for bed." he said dragging me somewhere. "No!" I whined like a child. "No! I don't wanna go ta bed tet." I said a little lazily. "I not tired." I told him leaning my head against his chest. My eyelids drooped as I mumbled something then I fell asleep right there.

**Brett's P.O.V**

I sigh. I pick up Brianna and carry her bridal side. "I'm to bed. Baine, your in charge." I order. Most of them are partially sober. I shake my head a little and scuff. My, my, my little Brianna got drunk. And Bastian was the one who convinced her. I'll have to remember to thank him later. She forgot about her family's death. She forgot that she loathes me and my crew. She forgot about what I said about our engagement. Truth is I am going to marry her, just not now. I have to get her to at least not detest me first. I walk to my bathroom in my quarters after I shut the door behind me that leads to a small balcony and then the stairs are on either side, with a red velvet carpet on the steps. There is my bed through the other door in the bathroom. It is a Queen sized matress with red sheets and quilt on it. It's also nailed to the ship.

There is a window here also, I set her down and she moans a little in her sleep. The sound itself is well, adorable. One arm is up over a pillow, her head resting on it while the other is drapped over her stomach, and her curly golden-blonde hair is in her face. I put the hair behind her ear as I lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek. She sighs and smiles in her sleep. I smile at her and get up. I remove my red jacket, white flannel shirt, sword and other weapons I posses on me and boots. I then climb under the sheets and pull her back close to my chest. She groans a little and snuggles up to me, pulling her arms up, like she's about to pray but leaves her fingers bent a little. One hand hilding her hair. And burrows her head into my chest as she would a pillow. I smirk, wonder what'll happen in the morning.

**End of Brett's P.O.V**


	7. Attention! Author's Note:

**Attention! Author's Note:**

Hello my loving fans! I am so sorry for not updating for months, like I'd vanished in thin air but I assure you that I just had a MAJOR writer's block for ALL my stories. I'm getting back in the hang of things. One story at a time though, I'm going to start with the one that's the most time away from, if that makes sense? Since my summer away from school will most likely consist of sitting at the house reading, I'll be updating stories hopefully. I just have no more ideas but I'm trying to get that spark of my imagination ignited again. The best I can do is promise that I will update ALL my stories, I just don't know when. I promise an update of one chapter per story within the month. PROMISE, :) 3 you all!

-AngelWings14530


End file.
